Golden Sun and Silver Moon
by Death Frenzy
Summary: Hollows have once again invaded Soul Society, but the Winter War ended with the death of Aizen. What's happening? Ichigo and Rukia return to Seireitei for answers, but they bring with them...A HUMAN GIRL? Who is this girl and how is she connected with this new threat?
1. Chapter 1: Hollow Invasion

**Hello~ **

**This is my first fan fiction. I really like Bleach and wanted to write a story about it. I'm new at this so no judging. I would like reviews so that I know how to improve. This isn't a one shot, so there will be more chapters. Sorry for the shortness of the first chapter. Tell me how to make future chapters better!  
><strong>

**Rated T for violence and language.**

_Thoughts_

Zanpakuto

"Normal Talking"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>In Soul Society<strong>

Hitsugaya Toshiro sat in his office in the tenth division completing his—and his vice captain's paperwork. Suddenly, the door slammed open revealing a strawberry haired, big chested beauty. "Taicho…" Matsumoto seemed drunk…again.

Toshiro shook his head. _How did I end up with such an irresponsible vice captain?_

Matsumoto stumbled over to her taicho's desk, and collapsed.

"M-MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro yelled as his paperwork flew all over the office. _Now I'll have to clean that up. _

In another part of Seireitei, Renji was over at the ninth division sparring with Hisagi, Renji winning by the long shot. Hisagi was in shikai while Renji had already activated his bankai. Many other Shinigami crowded to watch.

A giant rumble shook the whole of Soul Society, from Rukongai to Seireitei. Everyone stared at Renji. "Hey! It wasn't me." Renji knew his bankai was destructive, but not like that.

A giant Garganta ripped open in the sky. Hollows began pouring through the hole, into Soul Society. Many Gillians and Ajuchas were already through. Captian-Commander Yamamoto wasted no time in calling a captains and vice captains meeting, leaving the other Shinigami to hold off the hollows.

In the meeting hall, every captain was present but the tenth. "Does anyone know the whereabouts of Hitsugaya-taicho?" Yamamoto asked. The door opened to reveal the chibi-taicho carrying his drunk vice captain into the meeting.

Captain-Commander Yamamoto banged his staff on the ground, asking for silence. "Everything has been peaceful since the Winter War ended 5 years ago. I do not know what this new threat is, but we, as Shinigami must protect Soul Society."

The captains and vice captains meeting ended with that, and everyone gathered to defeat the hollows.

* * *

><p><strong>In The World of the Living<strong>

It was a peaceful day in Karakura town. Kurosaki Ichigo and his classmates were in English class. A Garganta ripped open in the sky, similar to the one in Soul Society. Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia—who decided to remain in the human world, Ishida, and Chad sprang up from their seats. _Thank you hollows for getting me out of English class. _Ichigo thought to himself. They ran out of class saying they all didn't feel well. The teacher looked confused.

Rukia popped a soul candy in her mouth while Ichigo pressed the badge to his chest. Their Shinigami forms sprang out of their bodies.

"Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo slashed at multiple Gillians.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki" Rukia called upon her shikai.

Ishida, Chad, and Orihime did…well…whatever they usually do.

_Damn. No matter how many I kill, more just keep coming through. _"Bankai. Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo was sick of this game. He pulled his hollow mask over his face and defeated half of the hollow numbers.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro." Rukia jumped as a circle of ice pierced the sky.

Inside the classroom, everything was quiet. A small black cat sat on a windowsill. No one noticed the intense fighting happening outside; no one except for a single female student. She sat in her seat staring out the window at the fight. She took one glance at the clock and stood up, running out of the room.

_Really bad timing. _She thought. _It's almost lunch. Students will be going outside soon. If any of them get caught up in this mess, things will turn bad. _She jumped out the hallway window and in front of Ichigo and his friends (A/N: Ichigo and friends mean Ishida, Chad, Orihime, and Rukia).

"Wha-" Ichigo was so surprised that his hollow mask disappeared. Rukia and the others stopped attacking.

"Hey, Kurosaki. Lend me your badge." The girl said.

"Wait." Ichigo snapped out of shock. "Who are you and why can you see me?"

"Can we figure that out later?" She said. Ichigo gave her his badge and she pressed it to her chest. Immediately, her soul separated from her body without a soul chain. Ichigo looked at her closely. She had long silver hair down to her waist, and faded blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blue and purple silk kimono. Above her left breast was a chained pattern. Her black katana was secured in a black belt.

"Shunpo" She disappeared from Ichigo's sight at reappeared in front of many hollows. With lightning speed, she defeated a fourth of their numbers. Ichigo and the others immediately followed.

* * *

><p>After a fair amount of fighting, Karakura town was finally rid of all the hollows. Ichigo and the others immediately turned their attention back to their classmate.<p>

_Wow. She could really fight. Who is she? _Rukia thought.

"Now then. Who are you?" Ichigo asked the girl.

"Kobayashi Teru, but you should already know that considering we are in the same class." She replied.

"Why can you see hollows and why are you so strong? Who's side are you on?" It was Rukia's turn to ask.

"I'm not your enemy, but don't consider me a friend either." Teru replied with a smile.

The black cat jumped from the window and landed with Ichigo's group. "She won't do anything."

"Y-Yoruichi-san!" Rukia studdered.

_Shihoin Yoruichi. What's she doing here? _Teru eyed Yoruichi.

"Teru-chan." Yoruichi patted Teru's head. "It was nice of you to step in and help out, but you didn't think of doing so during the Winter War?"

Teru slapped her hand away. "It wasn't my problem, why bother." She looked at her body—or gigai to be more exact. "I should get going. It's not my problem now either."

"Hey! Wait. It might be your problem this time." Yoruichi said to Teru's back. Teru stopped and turned around. She nodded to indicate that she was listening.

"Kisuke did some research and found that the same thing is happening in Soul Society, only on a much larger scale. Aizen is dead, so this isn't his doing. Ichigo, thank you for solving that problem."

"Then who exactly is behind this?" Rukia asked

"Someone who hates Soul Society, and has enough power to destroy it. I suspect this person also has or had many connections to Seireitei. Anyone come to mind?"

_Wait…why am I thinking of him. Sure, he has a grudge, but that was resolved a long time ago. What else could he want? _Teru turned to Yoruichi. "Can Kisuke open up a gate to Seireitei?"

Ichigo and Rukia were about to ask the same thing.

"Of course. It'll take a few hours though. You guys should go there together."

Ichigo and his friends eyed Teru suspiciously. _Oh well. If Yoruichi trusts her, she can't be bad._

Hours later, Ichigo, Rukia, and Teru entered the Senkaimon created by Urahara. Orihime, Chad, and Ishida decided to stay behind and protect Karakura town.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

**Hey. Sorry for the late update. I was kinda busy with summer school. Anyways, here's chapter 2. Remember, this is my first fanfic so please review and tell me how I can improve. Thank you~**

**Rated T for violence and language (No violence yet)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. OC's belong to me tho :)**

_thoughts_

Zanpakuto

"normal talking"

* * *

><p>Ichigo, Rukia, and Teru arrived in Soul Society right as Renji was finishing off the final hollow.<p>

Renji shunpoed over to them, panting hard. "Hey. Ichigo, Rukia. What are you guys doing here."

"Renji. The same thing happened in Karakura town. Hundreds of hollows just appeared from a Garganta and-" Rukia was cut off.

"Who the hell are you?" Renji looked suspiciously at Teru.

"I seem to be getting that a lot lately."

"Her name is Kobayashi Teru. She helped fight off the hollows in Karakura." Ichigo explained. "Our classmate."

"Wait…so she's human?"

"I guess…"

"Would you guys quit talking as if I wasn't here?" Teru seemed annoyed.

"Then answer my question damn it." Renji began drawing his Zanpakuto.

"Answer: Not quite…" Teru was smirking now.

"Then are you a Shinigami? What division are you in? What was your mission in the human world?"

"Hey. Quit shooting questions at me. No, I am not a Shinigami. Not anymore."

Renji was just about to ask more questions when a hell butterfly flew in and landed on his hand. "Captain-Commander Yamamoto is calling a meeting. It seems everyone else is also done cleaning up their divisions."

Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji began heading towards the meeting. Teru followed closely behind.

* * *

><p>Renji opened the gates. Everyone else was already there. Yamamoto looked past Renji at Ichigo and Rukia. "Kurosaki Ichigo, what business do you have here in Soul Society?"<p>

Rukia explained what happened in Karakura. All captians and vice captians listend to her. When she finished, Yamamoto began speaking. "It seems that the world of the living is in the same situation. Kurotsuchi-taicho, please investigate this further. Now, dismi-" Yamamoto stopped short once he saw Teru walk through the door. He opened his eyes.

Everyone now turned to Teru. "Oh. um…this is-" Yamamoto banged his staff on the ground and silenced Ichigo.

"Kobayashi Teru. Nice of you to finally show yourself after more than a century of hiding." Yamamoto stared straight at her and his reiatsu began to rise.

Teru seemed unfazed by his rising reiatsu. " I didn't come here to chat, Yamamoto-san. If you find anything, please inform me."

"Hey! You are in no position to be ordering the Captian-Commander around, Kobayashi." Soifon seemed ready to kill.

"Hey~ Teru-chan. Long time no see." Kyoraku waved.

"Would someone mind explaining who she is?"

"Silence." Yamamoto's voice rang across the room. "Hitsugaya-taicho, I was getting to that."

Teru just stood there, ready to listen to Yamamoto introduce her.

"Kobayashi Teru was the former fifth seat of the second division under Shihoin Yoruichi. She left Soul Society aiding Urahara Kisuke and the Vizards' escape. As her last name implies, she is of the fallen Kobayashi clan."

"The Kobayashi clan was killed 60 years ago by an unknown force."

"Yes. You are correct Ukitake-taicho. But remember, Kobayashi Teru was in the human world at this time. She managed to escape death."

Teru shifted uncomfortably at the mention of her clan. Yamamoto was finished. Everyone stared at Teru.

Matsumoto broke the silence. "Ahh~ Taicho~ what happened?"

"MATSUMOTO! Now you wake up."

"Taicho…please don't be mad." Rangiku noticed the tension in the room. "What's happening?"

"Hollow invasion." Yamamoto answered

"Ah! Now I remember. I was having a great dream when a man came in and woke me up. But he was kinda cute…"

The captains and vice captains immediately turned their attention to Rangiku at the mention of a man. Ichigo and Rukia just listened intently. Even Teru was paying close attention.

"What did this man look like, Matsumoto?" Toshiro pushed.

"Well…he had long black hair, faded blue eyes…oh! And the character for death on his left upper arm."

No Shinigami knew anyone of this description. No one knew but Teru. Teru knew all too well who this man was. Of course the Shinigami knew nothing. He had gotten the tattoo for death in the world of the living. Teru was there. Teru knew.

_Damn. I thought it was him, but I didn't want it to be.I wish it wasn't.  
><em>

Teru…calm. Only you know of this. I know you'll figure something out. Teru's Zanpakuto said in her mind

"I will be staying in Seireitei until this issue is solved. Since it has already been proven that Aizen was behind everything, I should not receive any form of punishment, now, should I?" Teru declared

"Very well. Since Yoruichi was pardoned, you will be too. Where would you be staying? Any division is fine."

"The second division." Teru said with a smirk

Soifon scowled.

Yamamoto looked back at the captains and vice captains. "If any of you find something suspicious and worth reporting, do so. Kurosaki, you will stay here and aid us. Kurotsuchi-taicho, do look into this. Dismissed."

Soifon stormed out of the building, not even bothering to look at Teru. Everyone else also filed out. Ichigo came over to Teru.

"So…you were a seated officer? And a noble?"

"Yeah. But I'm neither now."

"Are you here to reclaim your family name and honor?"

"Nah. I'm not interested in that. I'm just intrigued by this hollow invasion."

You are such a liar. Intrigued? You know exactly what's going on and who's behind it all. Her Zanpakuto chuckled.

_Shut up. And I am only half lying. I really don't have any interest in the Kobayashi name. Also, I don't know his reasons for doing any of this. So I am intrigued._

After chatting some more with Ichigo, Teru left to go to the second division.

* * *

><p>Soifon gave her a sour look as she passed by. The division had been informed of her arrival and prepared a room. It was still evening, but Teru went straight to her room and flopped onto her bed.<p>

The whole day's events played back in her head. The hollow invasion, her return to Soul Society, the meeting, and Matsumoto's words. Matsumoto's words especially. They kept ringing in her head, keeping a steady rhythm.

_Long black hair, faded blue eyes, and the character for death on his left upper arm. Is this why you left us? To create a hollow army?_

"What exactly are you planning…Akira…"

* * *

><p><strong>So, who exactly is Akira and how does Teru know him? Why does Soifon keep glaring at Teru? Find out in future chapters. Also, I'm gonna make a fight scene in the next chapter. Finally! Some action! Please read and review. I need to know how to improve. :)<br>**


End file.
